Gift of Hell
by g3nesis1
Summary: Gen can't control her powers, her gifts. All of them are dangerous, when used unproperly. She looses control, blowing up her school. While she is in the hospital, the X-men find out about her and decide to help her. Is it too late to help her? Or did they
1. The Incident

Gift of Hell

"He is really scaring me, Gen…" Angel whispered to her sister.

"Who? Joe?" Gen angrily asked.

"Yeah, I keep telling him 'no' and to leave me alone, but he just keeps coming." A single tear fell from Angel's eyes. Gen knew there was something else bothering her.

"What else?"

Angel hesitatively looked to her sister's angry eyes. "He told me," she gulped. "That if I don't go out with him, and tell him that I love him that…"

"What? What will he do?"

"That he'll slit our throats."

Fire rose in Gen's eyes. The wind started to pick up and the sky turned gray. "He'll what?" She yelled.

Angel flinched. Gen turned around, scanning the familiar faces. She saw his girlfriend, Becky, slowly inching away. She knew nothing of the incident, but she knew Gen was angry. She looked to the bus coming in, it was his.

"Bus Eighty-four." Gen told herself, dropping her book bag and books. She saw him. She saw his tan skin, dingy and dirty. His eyes: a cold stare. She froze, her anger still rising to a dangerous amount; the sky still darkening. He looked up, getting out of the bus.

"You SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Gen yelled, lunging for him; for his throat.

She had almost gotten to him when all three of her friends grabbed her and slung her backwards still cursing up a storm (literally).

Joe quickly ran into the school with his tail between his legs as the principal ran over.

"Get into my office, now!" He yelled, walking away with a black-leather notebook intertwined in his fingers.

They all followed him into the school, sweat pouring from their temples.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled again, throwing his notebook to the table.

Gen threw her stuff and slammed her hands on the wooden table. "He told us that he was going to slit our throats. And since there is no Terrorist Threatening in Maryland, those pigs won't do anything. So, I decided to take it into my own hands." Gen yelled back, as they all sat down.

"We'll I'll talk to him about that. But what am I going to do about you? It's not even ten o'clock and you're already trying to get into a fight! What do you want me to do? Don't fight here." He shook his head.

"I want you to take care of him for us…" Gen told him. "He does this every week. We tell you guys, and what do you do? Nothing; not a damned thing."

The principal's eyes widened. "Young Lady, you're walking yourself deeper." He yelled, pointing his finger in her face.

Gen wanted to bite that bastard's finger off. Maybe then, he would do something. But, she didn't.

"I will take care of it. I will talk to him. For now, I want you to sit the hell down and calm down!"

"You always say that and does it help? No." Gen told him, throwing herself to the chair behind her.

He eyes burned with rage and anger. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for his response.

"This is what? The fifth time we have been down here, Mr. Watson. He just doesn't stop." Angel said, her voice trembling.

"Can't you do anything other than 'talking to him?'?" Gen asked, slowly calming herself down.

He didn't answer. He just patted his fingertips on the polished wooden table. He said nothing, but his body language screamed out loud.

"Thought not…" Gen said, looking out from the side window.

He still said nothing.

Gen looked to him with angry eyes and her body radiantly glowing with fury. Her pupils dilated and she grabbed her book bag and ran from the room.

_Angel,_ she sent a message to her. _It's happening again._

Angel's eyes widened and she followed Gen.

"Calm down," Gen told herself, squeezing her hands together. They started to shake, so she ran into the bathroom as Mr. Watson came looking. She ran her hands under the cold water and splashed her face.

Her body started to cool and she fell to her knees. "It's getting harder to fight it, Angel. It gets harder every day." Warm tears ran down her red cheeks. She put her hands on her shoulders and Mr. Watson blasted the door open.

"Get in my office…" He screamed, making even Gen flinch. She looked to him.

"Oh, what did we do now?" She asked, sarcastically.

Mr. Watson threw himself into the chair and put his fingers to his temple. "So… You said that he threatened to kill you. But yet, he tells me that you did the same thing to him. Who am I supposed to believe girls?"

Gen's eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets. "US! We've been coming down and telling you every single time."

"He said that he was scared of you; that he didn't know what you would do next."

"Ha! Yeah, fucking right!" Gen screamed.

"I don't want you threatening him. Maybe if _you_ stop harassing him, he would leave you alone and we wouldn't have any problems would we?"

"What? You believe a mother fucking dick over us? You aren't supposed to take sides, you asshole!"

Mr. Watson threw himself up into Gen's face. "You're expelled!"

"Good! Expel me. Maybe now I can go kick his pansy ass and not get in trouble!" Gen smiled to him and rushed out of the office. She could feel the fire on her fingertips. She could taste the ash on her tongue. Her eyes were glowing red and her body gave off heat, of what it seemed like, of the Sun.

She walked through the halls of her high school with Mr. Watson not to far behind. He reached for her slim arm. "You will be escorted off these premises, right now!" He touched her burning skin but quickly tore his hand away and looked to her dilated, black eyes.

"Damnit…" He whispered, holding his hand up; blowing it off. "You okay? You are burning up!" He eyes were full of wonder and worry.

Gen licked her lips. "Yes, I am fine."

Mr. Watson looked away from her to Angel running up. Gen took a hold of him and threw him to the lockers. "The Question is, are you?"

She looked to Angel. "Get everyone out of here. Now."

Angel nodded and ran for the Fire Alarm. She had to get everyone of the school. There soon _was_ going to be a fire.

Gen turned around and walked into a classroom where she knew Joe was. Fire gathered in her palms as she looked to the class. "You might want to run." Everyone looked to her with fear, especially Joe.

They all started to run but, she stopped him; holding him up in the air with an invisible force. He tried to move, but he was frozen, suspended in the air.

"Struggle all you want, you won't be able to get down."

"Please let me go. Please?" His eyes teared, but that only angered her.

She flew a fireball to the wall behind him. He flinched and began to cry. "Please? Please?" Gen blinked. What was she doing? Was she about to kill him? Was she about to kill a human being? What would his family do? What would his mother do?

Gen fell to the ground on her knees. Her breath was short and shallow; weak.

She looked to Joe and he fell to the ground. He quickly ran out of the room, watching the flames engulf the room.

Gen slowly stepped out, looking at her hands. "No matter what, it is in me. No matter what I do, or how much I want it to be a dream; the curse of hell is within me."

Tears fell from her eyes. "Goodbye, Angel." The school collapsed as she raised her hands to the sky; the flames quickly engulfing the school

Angel heard her and fell to her knees. "No, GEN!" She reached out for her, but came up with nothing. Tears fell from her eyes, as her friends came to her aid.

Days later…

Angel walked into the hospital room, the tears rolling down her cheeks; a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She looked to her sister, on a respirator. Her eyes closed, her body badly beaten and bruised from the accident.

She put her hands to her mouth, and fell into the chair next to the bed Gen was on.

"Gen, oh God, Gen. I love you…" She put the flowers on the table and held Gen's hand tightly. "Gen." She put her lips to her hand and kissed it. "God, I love you…"

Her mother came into the room, her cheeks covered in nothing but tears. Her hands were full of tissues. She turned and let a woman in. Her body was slim and covered with a white doctors jacket.

Angel stood up, Gen's hand still in hers. She had a bad feeling.

"Angel…" Her mom whimpered. "This is Doctor Jean Gray."

"Hello," she threw out her hand as she did.

"Hello, nice to meet you Angel."

Angel looked to her mother. "This isn't our doctor; it's not the one from here either. What's going on?"

"Angel, come here…" Her mom put her arms around her. "Dr. Gray is going to be helping Gen. She's going to go somewhere for awhile." Her mom petted her head, moving the hair out of her face.

"What do you mean, 'go somewhere?' Where?" Her eyes were wide.

Dr. Gray stepped to her. "Somewhere safe, where she can learn to control her gifts. You do know of them, don't you?"

Angel nodded, and put her palms to her eyes.

"She'll be safe. Don't worry."

Angel backed into her mother, and dug her head into her chest. Tears ran from her cheeks, to her fingers. "I don't want her to go, mom. I don't want to loose her…"

Dr. Gray smiled. "You can come and visit her… Once she gets good enough to control her gifts. Would you like that?" Angel nodded. "Okay, then." Dr. Gray said. "We must transport her right away."

Angel and her mother stepped from the room, leaving Dr. Gray and Gen. Dr. Gray looked to her, feeling her face. Making sure her fever wasn't high. "You'll be okay, Gen. You'll be okay."


	2. Better left Forgotten?

"Professor…" Jean spoke, walking up to him with a smile across her face. "She's here."

Xavier's eyes widened. "Alright… Let's go have a look at her, shall we?"

"Yes, Sir…" She stepped behind his wheel chair and pushed him gently.

"Where did you find her?"

"A small town in Elkton. Unfortunately she can never go back… She lost control of her powers, and unfortunately almost killed herself doing it."

Xavier looked to his hands, lightly placed on his knees. "I understand, Jean. Is she awake?" He asked, turning his head slightly.

Jean said nothing. She just put her head to her chest. "No… She is not awake yet… That's why I need you to pull her through."

Professor Xavier closed his eyes and placed his chin on his chest as they both entered the Medical Facility. Jean placed Xavier next to her, at the head of the bed. Her body was moving slightly with every breath she took.

"Oh my…" He looked to her body' beaten and bruised. "What happened exactly? Or do I want to know?" He looked to Jean's eyes.

"She was having a problem controlling her gift. She tried to hold it back for years, as I have heard from her mother. But every time her emotions went through the roof, so did her power. She almost killed a boy." She looked to her and placed her hand on Gen's. "She stopped herself. She thought she had no place to go, so she caved the school down on herself… She barely survived." Jean's voice was breaking and her eyes were tearing. She put her hand to her mouth. "I just don't understand why we didn't see her sooner…"

Xavier looked to Gen. Her eyelids moving with every twitch her eyes made. He looked to her chest, slowly raising and deflating. "Oh My Child… You are safe now." He put his hands at her temples and closed her eyes. "I will bring her back."

_The flames of darkness surrounded Gen. Her face was covered with tears. "No!" She cried out, pulling her knees to her chest. "No!" She screamed, her body was quickly swallowed with fire. "No!" She yelled again._

_The moon was high on the skies. Fear was smelled in the air. "Gen?" He called out to her, seeing the river of flames that led to a young girl in the fetal position; her breath short and shallow, her body surrounded with a black fire. He smiled and walked to her. "My Child," he kneeled._

_Gen flinched closing her eyes. "No! Go Away! I don't want it to win! I don't want it to! Kill me, KILL ME!" Xavier's eyes widened as the darkness seeped into her eyes. He reached for her but was thrown back by an invisible force. "KILL ME!" She screamed. The earth beneath his feet began to rumble. He ran to the young girl._

_"Calm down, Gen. I am only here to help you. Help you…" He put his arms around her, also being engulfed by the flames. He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Your fire can't hurt me here, Gen. It's okay." He put her head to his chest and started to rock back and forth, soothingly. She cried in his chest, the tears swiping from her eyes to his clothes. "It's okay… I can help you."_

_Gen looked to his eyes as the tears still seeped from her. "I don't know what to do anymore. It seems like I am battling a war I cannot win." She put her head back to his chest, hearing his heartbeat._

_"I can help you control your power. I can help you live a normal life… Do you want that?" Gen nodded in his arms. "Then you must come back with me…" He stood up and threw out his hand. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up, the flames slowly dying out. She sniffled and grabbed his hand._

"Okay…" 

Xavier opened his eyes and took his hands from Gen's fatigued forehead. He looked over to Jean, her eyes were worried. She looked over to the heart monitor. Her heart rate was up.

He put his hands back to her temple. "Come on, Gen. Come with me…"

Xavier's hands were thrown from her temple. Her body started to shake, a cold tremble. Jean wrapped her up in a blanket and poured some water on her forehead. Gen's head fell to the left as her eyes opened with a snap. She took a deep breath and looked to the people around her.

She threw herself to the floor, covering herself with the white sheet. Her body still trembled, from cold and fear. Xavier smiled and rolled over towards her. "Gen, do you remember me?" She nodded, her eyes scanning every part of the room, including Jean. "I am here to help you, remember?" Gen nodded again and her tremors faded. She stood and wrapped the white sheet around her.

She looked to the woman. Her eyes green, her hair crimson red. She was a beautiful woman. "What is this place?" She asked, lying back down on the steel bed. "It's a school; a school for people like us. Don't worry, you're safe." Jean smiled and walked over to a closet. "Hello, Gen. I am Jean Gray. I am so happy to meet you." She handed Gen some clothes. "I just need to check your pulse, silly stuff like that. Is that alright with you?"

Gen nodded, gulped and closed her eyes. She leaned her head slightly as Jean took her pulse, pressing her two fingers into her wrists. She looked back and saw some syringe's. "What are those for?"

"Well," Jean said, grabbing one. "This one is a pain killer, this one is a muscle relaxing chemical." She put them both down and looked to Gen. "Does anything hurt?"

Gen moved her body slightly. "Yeah, everything…" She put her hands to her head. She, suddenly, felt lightheaded and dizzy. Jean put her hand on Gen's naked shoulder. "Okay, this will sting a little bit. Only for a little while." Jean took Gen's arm and put a needle to her vein. Gen closed her eyes feeling the liquid seep into her bloodstream.

Jean took the needle from her arm and put her hands to Gen's cheek. "You'll feel a little weird." She smiled while helping Gen up. Gen put her hand to her forehead.

"I have such a headache." She stood up, leaning against the table. Her legs almost gave out underneath her, but Jean caught her quickly.

"Woe, wait a minute now… Let your body adjust." Jean nodded to Professor Xavier as he left the two girls alone. "Jump up…" She helped Gen back on the table after she got dressed. Gen pulled her hair up. "Okay, do you feel better any?" She asked, sitting next to Gen.

"A little." Her head still felt lightheaded, but her body no longer hurt. She smiled and looked to Jean.

"Do you remember anything?"

Gen closed her eyes trying to. "No…"

"Maybe some things are better left forgotten."


	3. The Tour

Gen looked into Jean's eyes and shook her blurry vision from her lenses. "Yeah," she rubbed her eyes. She threw herself off of the bed and stood in front of Jean. "This is a school?"

Jean smiled. "Yes, it sure is." Jean stood and put her hands on Gen's shoulder. "Would you like a tour?"

Gen nodded and watched as Jean got her a wheelchair. She sat in it painfully and let her hands fall to the arm rests.

Jean locked the Medical Facilities door behind her and continued to push Gen. She walked past some of the classroom. They could both here the teacher's laugh and lecture. Gen looked to her hands, flashbacks echoed through her head.

_Please? Please? He begged. He fell to the floor._

Gen rubbed her eyes and looked to Jean. "Main staircase, upstairs: where most of the children here sleep. Yours is down here for now. Just until you get a little better." Jean smiled. "Here we have the kitchen, the living room, lecture halls… Everything that we need in a school, and just a little more."

Gen noticed a girl walk past them, and tilt her head. "Jean?" She asked, her southern accent could be clearly heard.

"Rogue…" Jean stopped Gen's wheelchair as the girl, Rogue, came up to them. Her hair was all dark brown, except for one strand of pure white. It was kind of cool. Gen liked it. Her eyes were bright green, and she wore a beautiful silk blue dress. She could see the glossy shoes beneath the train. Her hands and arms were laced with the white gloves. "Hi, I'm Rogue." Gen looked to her, noticing she was staring off into space.

"Hello, I am Gen; pleased to meet you." Rogue smiled and shook her hand. "How do you like it so far? This is a pretty cool place. Hot guys." She winked and smiled as a boy came up behind her and put his hands around her waist. "Bobby!" She laughed, in surprise.

"I can't help it. You are so beautiful." Bobby said, touching her soft hair. He looked over to Gen. "Hello, Miss. I am Bobby," he walked over, took her hand gently and kissed the top of it. "Welcome to the School of Freaks."

Gen laughed slightly as Bobby was whapped by both Jean and Rogue. "Bobby, you know what this place is… Don't call it that."

"What?" He asked innocently. "It's true. We all know it, we just need to joke about it." He put his hand around Rogue's waste again. She smiled.

"Okay, guys." Jean said, grabbing the handles for the wheelchair. "Get a room…"

Gen looked to Bobby's eyes. "I already do!" He laughed, throwing his head back. Gen liked the sound of laughter, she hadn't heard it in so long.

Jean walked her slowly away from the couple as they waved Good-bye. "Sorry about those two. Their silly sometimes."

"I have no problem with silly. It is good to hear the happiness in someone's voice."

They continued on. She looked around seeing the room around her, seeming a little strange. Of Coarse everything here was strange to her; even her own body. She looked to a blue-haired/blue-skinned fellow. He was concentrating intently on the formulas on the table before him. He was muttering to himself as Jean pulled up to him.

"Hank?" Jean asked. He raised his head sharply from his work.

The first thing that Gen noticed about him: three fingered hands. She smiled slightly looking into his cat-like eyes. She looked to him; the blue tint of his skin reflecting the light to her eyes. He smiled and looked to her.

"Well, My dear. You must be the Gen I have been hearing so much about." He stepped from the stool and stood up and looked into her eyes. "So beautiful, Child."

Gen could feel her cheeks starting to rose up a little. "Hello, Hank… Nice to meet you." Her hand met his and he put his other on top.

"Your hands, so soft. Like an angels." He smiled and kissed her head gently. "Welcome to my Laboratory." He threw out his hands, indicating all of the chemicals around him. Gen looked to all the colors; the pinks, blues, and greens. So colorful. "If you need any help, Gen, you can come straight to me. I may look scary, but I am a complete sweetheart."

Gen smiled. "As I have noticed." She could see he blushed himself.

"I will let you go on your way now, Miss Gen. I am very glad that I have met you this day." He smiled and waved as they both left the labs.

Gen smiled slightly and let her body fall back into the chair completely. She looked to a door in front of her opening.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Jean, I didn't see you there." The woman's voice was soothing; almost like Jean's. Her eyes were dark brown and her hair was white, down to almost the floor. Her skin was tan and her eyes were staring into Gen's.

"Hello, Gen. I am glad to finally meet you. I am Ororo Munroe. Most people around here call me Storm. Maybe if you come with us one day, you'll understand why." She shook her hand. Gen could feel the power pulsating through Storm's veins. She was strong, and she could control it.

"I am sorry, but I have to excuse myself. The Professor would like to see all of us today, at 8 O'clock. He says every one of us must come. Including you, Gen." She smiled at her then turned for the stairs.

Gen yawned, putting her hand to her mouth. "Bored already, are we?" Gen laughed, and looked back at Jean. "No, just tired… Tired from all this walking." Both of them laughed as they went back to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat?" Jean asked, opening the fridge.

Gen sighed. "I am not that very hungry."

"Well you must eat something, my dear." She handed her an apple. "Is that okay?"

Gen grabbed it and placed it to her lips. She took a bite out of the juicy fruit. "Oh yeah…" She nodded, chewing the skin of the apple.

Jean sat across from her, examining her nails. "I need to ask you now… Are you going to stay here?" Her voice was full of excitement and wonder.

"Well…" Gen took a bite out of the apple. "You saved me. Professor Xavier tells me that he can help me control my.." She coughed. "My powers." Jean nodded.

"That we can do."

"I can't go back to my home… They will kill me if I go back. I guess I have no choice. But I wouldn't mind staying here, just a little bit longer." Gen smiled and took another bite of the apple.

"Good, I am glad you chose to stay. This school is a great place to learn about yourself, your powers, and how to control them. Believe me, I grew up here."

"Really?" Gen asked, placing the finished apple into the trash can beside her.

Jean nodded. "I was one of the first students here. Xavier taught me how to control my powers. Even taught me some new ones."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you powers?" Gen asked, feeling a little awkward asking.

"Well, look besides you."

Gen did as she was told and saw another apple hovering in mid-air. She looked to Jean. "Wow, you can do that without being mad and stuff?" She grabbed the apple and placed it on the table.

"Yes, I can." Jean's eyes narrowed. "You have many powers, don't you?"

Gen nodded, looking at her hands. "Some I don't want."

"Well, once you learn to control them, you will learn to accept them; value them; cherish them. They aren't curses, their gifts. Xavier will teach you how to control them, without going all berserk." She smiled and placed the apple in her hands and took a bite out of it. "You're right. They are juicy."

Gen's eyes widened. "How? Wha-?" She sighed heavily and shifted in the chair. "You too, huh?" Jean nodded. "That's the only one I have learned to control. The others, I just couldn't win."

Jean stood up, looking at her watch. "Yeah, well, one out of a few, isn't that bad in my book." She smiled. "It's almost 8 o'clock. Time to go meet the others."


	4. Meeting the Team

Gen smiled to Jean with bright eyes. "Okay, I would like to meet everyone." She put her hands in her lap as Jean started to push her through the hallway. She was a little nervous of meeting everyone, especially the way she looked. Her body was bruised and cut, only because she thought it was her only escape. She hoped that she wouldn't regret staying here, she didn't want to cause anyone else any more pain and suffering. She sighed, and looked back to Jean. "Are we there yet?" She laughed.

Jean looked down on her, hearing her saddened and worried thoughts almost instantaneously. She frowned, feeling Gen's pain, feeling her hurt deep inside of her own soul. "Nope." She smiled. "Almost, though."

Gen looked back to the hallway, seeing many students rush through them, smiling and laughing. It was such a joy, such a relief, to actually hear some laughter, to actually see someone happy and not crying, not fearing her and her 'gifts' as Jean had called them.

Jean pushed her into a strange room. The walls were light blue, and covered by the many machines along it. She looked around her, many people were looking at her as she rolled into the room. Jean patted her shoulder with comfort, making her feel a little better. Jean pushed her closer to Professor Xavier, as he looked into her blue eyes and smiled. "Hello, Gen.. Jean," he nodded. "I am glad that you came. I would like you to meet everyone. I would like you to meet the team. Later on, you will be able to meet the students in your classes. Alright?" He asked.

Gen smiled nervously, looking at the many faces, then to his. "Alright, I understand."

"Okay," he said, turning his head to face the others.

The first person her eyes laid upon was a tall man, his face was covered with hair, and his eyes were focused on her. He looked angry, she hoped that he wasn't angry at her, or she didn't do anything to anger him. She was shocked when he smiled to her.

"The first person I will introduce you to, is Logan." Xavier said.

The man nodded and smiled to her. "Hello, Gen. Nice to meet you. Welcome to the School…" He coughed, trying to hide his soft side. He felt sorry for this young girl, having to go through everything she did.

She smiled to him, and looked into his eyes. "Hello, Logan. Same to you, Thank you very much." Her smile widened as he tried to hide. He wasn't very good at hiding his emotions. Her eyes, then focused on the person next to him, Rogue.

"You have already met Rogue." The Professor smiled widely.

"Hey, again!" Rogue smiled, waving a little bit.

"Hey…" Gen laughed.

"Go ahead. Introduce yourself to her… I will be right back, I must check up on something." He nodded to Jean, as she went with him, walking out of the room, leaving Gen with the group.

Another man approached her, kneeling. "Well, Hello." He said.

She looked to him, seeing him wearing sunglasses. "Hello."

"I am Scott… Some people 'round here call me Cyclops. You can call me either, or. Doesn't matter to me." He smiled, and stood beside her.

She looked across the rest of the group, seeing Storm, Bobby, and Hank, but a few others that haven't introduced themselves yet.

"Hello, Miss." His Russian accent was loud and clear. She looked over his blue body, seeing many beautiful markings. She looked into his golden eyes, put into a trance almost as he reached for her hand and kissed it gently. "I am Nightcrawler… Kurt…" He laughed, showing his disfigured teeth. But he was still beautiful, all of them were.

"Nice to meet you all…" She smiled, as Kurt released her hand.

Jean looked to the Professor with worried eyes. "What is it, Professor?"

The Professor looked to her, his eyes a bit watery. "I am afraid that they may come for Gen. Her little explosion in Maryland gave the Congress just enough ammo, to maybe pass the 'Mutant Exposure' Bill. I fear that they may come for her, if they do… I don't know what to do, Jean."

Jean looked to him with surprised eyes. He always knew what to do, always. It was a big surprise, but she understood why. "Yes, I thought that might of happened. That is why she is not permitted to go back there, is it not?"

The Professor nodded, closing his eyes.

"What about her family? Are they alright?"

"I have taken measures to secure her families safety. They no longer live in Elkton, they live… Somewhere safer. It will take time, but they might be able to live a normal life after what has happened to Gen." He looked back to the room, with a bit of sorrow in his voice. "I want you to keep a close eye on her, Jean. I can feel something from her, something in her that is more unstable than we have ever seen. If she looses control for even a minute, she may be very dangerous and we would be in some trouble…" He breathed. "So would she."

"I understand, Professor. I will do as you say, I will make sure she is kept in check." Jean sighed. "What about her dreams? I know you have saw them, and I have looked into her eyes, she is in so much pain. She may not even sleep, if she does… The nightmares will haunt her."

Xavier looked to her. "I know, I know. But there is nothing we can do about that. I have no power over her dreams, nor do you. I will not allow such a fragile mind be intruded upon anyway, it might just make things worse. Just…" He looked into Jean's eyes. "Stay with her. Please? I am worried, about not only her but, the safety of this school and the students residing in it. She won't be able to control her powers, if she looses it again. If she looses control, we might have to stop her, and that can be dangerous, very dangerous. If you must, I trust you, go into her dreams as I did. You are strong enough, so I believe you can do it…"

Jean nodded, looking away. "Yes, Professor. I understand." Her heart dropped, just thinking about the pain Gen had went though, the sorrow she must have felt. Gen wanted to end her life, and get rid of those haunting dreams, get rid of everything. She sighed heavily, seeing the Professor roll away. She turned back into the room with Gen and the rest of them, seeing that she was just getting done speaking with Kurt. "Alright!" She said, smiling and walking towards Gen. "You played nice?" She laughed, asking her.

"Well, I was nice." Gen answered with a big smile on her face, looking over the group.

"Okay, then. I guess we will see you guys at dinner?" She asked, her eyes focusing on them.

Logan smiled to Gen, his eyes leading up to Jean's. "Of course," he smiled, letting his arms fall to the side.

Jean looked to Scott as he smiled to her. She winked at him, and started to take Gen from the room. "Did you have fun?" She asked, her voice joyful and happy.

"Oh, yes. They seem very nice. All of them."

"Well, they are. All of the people around here, they except one another. They don't judge people, as many others do in the world out there."

Gen looked down. "Yeah, I noticed." Her voice was suddenly quiet, and weak. "Um… When do I get to see my sister and my mum?"

"Soon, Gen. I promise, Soon." Jean answered.

"Okay, I'm just… I'm just worried about my sister, Angel."

"It's alright, Gen. I promise you, they're okay." Jean answered.

Gen nodded and put her hands in her lap once again. She sighed heavily, and closed her eyes.

_"Struggle all you want, you won't be able to get down."_

Gen rubbed her temple slowly, seeing the flashbacks play over and over in her head. She couldn't get the look of his face out of her head, or the look on Angel's face when she lost control. She gulped loudly as Jean pushed her into one of the rooms.

Jean walked over in front of her, and crouched down in front of the wheel chair, taking hold of one of Gen's hands. "Everything will be alright, I promise." She smiled to her, and stood. "You're going to need to get out of those hospital clothes, my dear. What size clothes do you wear?"

Gen opened her eyes and smiled to her. "Um… Size three, I think." She laughed, moving and trying to get out of the wheel chair to sit on the bed, across from the closet Jean had went into. She finally got up and out of it, as Jean came back out, with a pair of underwear, a bra, a pink t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans and socks.

"There…" She said, laying them down on the bed beside her. "I'll go outside, so you can get dressed. If you need any help, just call me… Alright?"

Gen looked to the clothes, and smiled. "Thank you, alright. I will." She smiled, and watched Jean leave the room, as she raised the hospital gown from her body. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror, beside the bed. Her body was beaten and torn, battered and bruised. She let her fingers fly over her body, feeling each and every cut and mark on her body… There were many.

She sighed heavily and grabbed the underwear, slowly slipping them on. She grabbed the bra and painfully snapped it into place. She hissed as she placed the straps on her bruised shoulders. She moved to the blue jeans, and sat down, letting the denim fly over her long, bruised legs. She stood, seeing herself in the mirror one last time before putting the t-shirt, and her socks on. She sat in the wheelchair, and leaned back, letting her golden hair fall to her shoulders again. "Alright!" She yelled, letting Jean know that she was finished.

Jean came in not long after that, her clothes changed as well. She was now wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt, and a pair of black pants that clung to every curve of her body. "I'm ready." She smiled, looking into Jean's emerald eyes.

"Okay, let's go on downstairs then."


	5. Sweet Dreams

Chapter Five

Gen nodded and put her hands in her lap, a little bit nervous about going downstairs and meeting everyone else. She lowered her head, and put some of her golden hair behind her ears, and smiled back to Jean. "You look nice, Jean."

"Why, Thank You Gen… As do you." Jean smiled, pushing her into the dining room.

Gen looked around to see many people she had yet to meet, but they were all staring at her as she entered. She smiled nervously and looked to each one, staring into their eyes, trying to see if there was even a hint of hatred. Her soul was relaxed a little bit, seeing no hatred, no anger… Just acceptance, and love.

Jean placed her right next to the Professor and went over to sit between Scott and Logan. The Professor smiled at her, and then looked back to the group. "Settle down, settle down!" His voice echoed across the room, catching everyone's attention. "We have a new student here," Gen blushed a little bit, hiding her face under her golden strands. "Her name is Gen, I would like all of you to introduce yourselves to her before you leave here tonight. You all know how it's like to be new… So, please be the good students I know you all are, and…" He smiled widely. "Just behave." He laughed, reaching for his glass of wine.

Gen laughed, as did some of the other students and dinner began. She looked over the table to see a plate of roasted ham and turkey, along with other things. Gen looked around, she wasn't that hungry but she knew she had to eat something.

"Hey…" A boy smiled to her, his bright green eyes staring into hers.

"Hi…" She answered.

The boy was sitting next to her, admiring her beauty and her smile. He was captivated by it, almost in a trance. He smiled and took her hand softly, and put it to his lips. He never took his eyes off of hers. "I am Kevin… Nice to meet you, M' Lady." He smiled, releasing her hand.

Gen blushed again. "Very nice to meet you, Kevin." She smiled, taking a bite out of the ham on her plate. It was juicy; like something she had never tasted before. She hadn't had a meal like this, in months. The food in her stomach made her feel a little better. She looked over to Kevin to see him still looking at her. She smiled and lowered her head, staying silent.

"So…" Kevin said. "How do you like Mutant High, so far?"

Gen looked up with a wide smile on her face. "Its… It's pretty good, so far. Everyone seems really nice, unlike the world out there." She laughed slightly.

"Yeah, well… Like the Professor said, we all know what it feels like."

Gen smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

The night continued like a fairy tale. Smiles and laughter, echoing through the room 'til the clock struck twelve. Gen looked over to the grandfather clock and yawned, covering her mouth with her slim fingers. She looked to Jean, who was also smiling and holding Scott's hand tightly.

"Well, Goodnight, M' Lady." Kevin stood and bowed in front of her.

"Goodnight, Kevin." She looked up into his eyes, she just couldn't look away.

She closed her eyes as he leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, Gen. I hope to see you tomorrow… Sweet dreams." He waved, walking out of the dining room with a crowd of students.

The only people that were left were Jean, the Professor, and Gen. Jean walked behind Gen and stood with her hands on the back of the wheelchair as Professor Xavier turned to face her. "I hope you had a good time tonight, Gen."

"I did… It was fun, very fun." She paused. "Thank you… For helping me, and everything." She smiled. "You have no idea, how much I appreciate it."

Professor Xavier smiled, and looked into her eyes. "Good and there is no need to thank me, Gen. Everyone is welcome here, everyone." He winked. Gen giggled and leaned back into the wheelchair. Her smiles faded as she watched the Professor get closer to her with a worried look. "Gen," he said, putting his warm hand on hers. "I know… I know that you are afraid to go back to sleep." He said, rolling closer to her. "But you don't need to be afraid anymore. Alright?"

Gen gulped and let out her breath slowly. She nodded, "alright." She looked down as Professor Xavier rolled around them and headed for the door. "I…" She called, but hesitated.

"What is it, Gen?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh, never mind Professor… You're right. I don't need to be afraid anymore." She gave a fake smile and watched him leave the room with a smile on his cheeks. She breathed slowly as Jean pushed her out of the dining room, staying silent. Gen closed her eyes, and took another deep breath. She could hear his voice still echo in her head, his words… But her soul never seemed at ease, she never forgot what had happened.

Jean stopped and pushed Gen's bedroom door open for her and stood in front of her. "Can you walk, Gen? Or do you still need this wheelchair?" She whispered, seeing many students walk through the halls and enter their rooms to go to bed.

Gen looked up to her and gave another fake smile. "I can walk… Thank you, Jean." She said, pushing herself up from the seat slowly. Her body was still weak and painful, but she could deal with it like she did everything else. She sat on the bed and looked to Jean. "Goodnight, Jean."

"Goodnight, Gen." Jean paused, her hand on the knob of the door. She turned and looked to her. "Gen, um…" She stepped towards her. "If you ever need help, in… In your dreams. Just call for me or the Professor, understand?"  
Gen looked to her, her face exhausted. "Yes, I understand. Thanks, Jean."

Jean smiled and walked back over to the door, opening it slowly. "You're welcome, Gen. Goodnight." Jean slowly closed the door, leaving Gen alone in her bedroom.

She threw off her shoes and put them next to the bed, along with her jeans laying them on the chair across from her. She slipped off her bra and placed it with her jeans and slipped underneath the cool sheets of her bed. She sighed heavily and laid her head on the pillow, and looked up to the white ceiling above her.

She tried to focus on having sweet dreams, on having good dreams but even with all her hope, she knew it would never work. It hadn't before, so why should it start working now? She didn't want to close her eyes, but she could barely keep them open. She turned to her side, and slid her arm underneath the pillow, slowly letting her eyelids fall.

_The scent of brimstone flew through her nostrils as she opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on the floor of Hell. It was like her dream from before, except without the Professor._

_Fire raged around her, her bright blue eyes reflecting the flames. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. "It's not real. It's just a dream." She told herself. "It's just a dream." She whispered as the flames got closer and closer. "No… No!" She screamed._

_"Gen?" A voice came; a familiar soft voice._

_Gen slowly opened her eyes, no longer seeing the fire, but seeing her sister. "Angel?" A tear ran down her cheek as they embraced tightly. "God, I missed you!"_

_"It's okay, Gen. I missed you, too."_

_"No, no it's not!" Gen wept. "I'm weak! I couldn't control it. I could of hurt you!"_

_Angel stayed silent, like her body was still; frozen. Gen backed away, looking into Angel's eyes. Angel gave an evil smile and slapped Gen across the face. "I'll slit your goddamn throats!" Her voice deepened as her eyes darkened, and she slapped Gen again, over and over again. "I'll kill you, you worthless bitch-freak!" She yelled, throwing her hands around Gen's neck and trying to strangle her. Angel's body quickly turned into Joe's. "I'll kill you!" He yelled, throwing her to the ground and started to kick her._

_Gen was surprised when he stopped. She threw herself up, slowly backing away._

_"You bitch!" His voice was now different. Tears ran down Gen's cheeks as she watched him transform again. "Gen…" This time, it was Mr. Watson. She looked into his eyes. "Oh, Gen." He teased and then grabbed her up and threw her back to the floor. "You almost killed me, Gen. You should die! You should be dead!"_

_Gen pushed herself up from the floor once again, seeing people surround her, all the same faces: Angel's, Joe's, and Mr. Watson's… Even, her mother's. "Dead! Dead! Dead!" They all started to chant, closing in on her. "Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!"_

_Gen screamed, throwing her hands to the sky. Her hands were engulfed with black flames with a flash._

"_Dead! Dead! Dead!"_

_She screamed again, this time her whole body lighting up with the dark and deadly fire. "Get away from me!" She yelled, throwing her hands to the crowd, watching them scream and burn away in the fire._

_"Dead! Dead! Dead!" Some of them still chanted, flesh melting off of their bones._

_The fire grew bigger and bigger, until all that was left was the ash of the bones and Gen._

_"You killed us! You killed us!" Their voiced still ran passed her. "You killed us!" Gen dropped to her knees, sweat pouring down her chest and back. "You killed us!" The voices chanted once more, before darkness reigned._

_The fire quickly died out, and Gen was left with the pain, the sorrow, and death. She looked to her hands, and they were soaked in blood. She looked past them to see a body before her, scorched and bloody. She gasped, seeing it was Angel's._

_"You killed me!" Her voice ran through her ears, again. "YOU KILLED ME, GEN!"_

_Gen screamed as the tears ran down. "No!" She yelled. "Jean! Help me, Jean?" Gen called out for help. "JEAN! Help me!" She yelled, putting her palms to her cheeks._

Jean could hear voices, so many of them chanting 'dead' and 'you killed us.' She didn't know what it was about until she heard someone cry out for her. She jumped out of her bed, and raced into Gen's room. She could feel something was wrong when she first stepped from her bedroom.

_"Jean!" She called, again. "Help me!"_

Jean burst through Gen's door and seeing her shake on the bed in a cold sweat. Her breathing was short and shallow, and her pulse weak and rapid. Kids started to gather at the doorway and Jean looked back. "Get the Professor, now!" She yelled, rushing over to Gen's side. Jean pat her cheek. "Wake up, Gen. Wake up!" It wasn't working, and her condition was only getting worse. "GEN!" She yelled.

_"JEAN!"_

Jean gulped. "Wake up!" She slapped Gen; still nothing. Jean closed her eyes. "Stay with me, Gen." She said, putting her fingers to Gen's temple.

_She immediately saw her on the ground crying and frightened. "Gen." She whispered with worried eyes. "Gen?" She said, stepping closer to her. She was just about to touch her when she was thrown a few feet away by an invisible force and hit the ground hard. Jean growled and pushed herself up, holding her sore shoulder. "Gen?" She looked to her, a light now shining down on the weeping girl. She stepped towards her, but stopped seeing another form of Gen right in front of her. "Gen? What are you doing?"_

_She smiled and pointed towards her own self, crying. "Look at her, isn't she weak? Look at how pathetic she is, worthless…"She yelled, flames gathering in her palms. "Weaknesses must get destroyed!" She screamed, sending a fireball towards Jean._

_Jean's eyes widened and threw her hands up, stopping the ball of fire in place. _

_Gen laughed, "stupid bitch!" She yelled, overriding the strength of Jean's power and making the fireball strike her._

_Jean screamed in pain and fell to the floor, holding her scorched arm. She looked over to the crying Gen. "Gen!" She called. "I know you're strong! Come back with me! Come back with me! Gen! Gen!"_

_She looked up, seeing her other half and Jean. "Jean!" She reached out for her as Jean did the same._

Jean woke up, wincing in pain from her arm. But nothing was there, the mind made the pain real. She looked down to Gen, who was screaming and thrashing around. Jean put her hands on her cheeks. "Gen! It's okay! You're awake… It wasn't real. It wasn't real!"

Gen looked up into Jean's emerald eyes, still breathing heavily and her heart jumping out of her chest. "I'm sorry!" She cried as Jean wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh… Shh… It's alright. It was just a dream. You're okay."

Professor Xavier rolled through the crowding students at the doorway and looked to Jean, rocking back and forth holding Gen. He sighed heavily as Jean looked back. "A nightmare?" He asked.

Jean nodded and closed her eyes, stroking Gen's hair.

"Thought so…"


	6. Soon

Jean looked down to Gen, who was cradled in her arms. She had finally went back to sleep, and she would stay in here; for the whole rest of the night if she had to. She sighed heavily, stroking Gen's hair. The Professor was worried, she knew that.. She knew that before, but.. Now, all of them were. There was a dangerous person waiting to be let out from Gen, someone that they couldn't afford to see.

Jean was afraid, not for herself but for Gen. What if Magneto heard of this? She was powerful, yes, very powerful. What if he found out, and then tried to get her to use her in one of his world-domination schemes. She looked down to Gen. She didn't know if she'd be able to survive something like that.

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes and keeping her arms wrapped around Gen tightly. "Goodnight, Gen." She whispered.

xxxxx

Professor Xavier couldn't sleep anymore. He, too, had seen the images and fury deep in Gen's mind. He knew now how bad it was and why she couldn't control that dangerous and deadly fire held in her soul. He looked out of the window, out into the black sparkling sky. "What will I do?" He asked himself.

He could train her to control it, but there was always a chance that she would loose control and destroy everything in her path with her Fiery Fury. They would be in deep if she had ever lost control. He knew she didn't want to hurt anyone, but…

Ugh! He thought, rubbing his wrinkled forehead with his fingers. He was fearing the worst; that Magneto already knew and was sending some of his troops to get her. That wouldn't happen. No, he wouldn't let it. He would have to be careful, all of them would. Especially, with Mystique…

xxxxx

His pale blue eyes were off searching into the oblivion as the blue-skinned woman entered the room with a smirk on her dark purple lips. "It will happen soon.." She nodded, that smile widening across her cheeks, curling her lips.

Magnetolooked over to her. "Good, I am glad." He pushed himself up from the metal chair and walked over to her, looking into her yellow eyes. "Soon, her true powers will surface.. Soon."

- - - - - - - - -

Okay, I am sorry its so short! But, the next chappy will be pretty long. I hope you're liking it so far and thank you, thank you, thank you, for reviewing!  
xoxox!


End file.
